Sakuya Kyougetsu
Summary Sakuya Kyougetsu is one of the Kyougetsu clan members who joined the Eastern Expedition alongside her brother Keishirou, to overthrow and take back the land from the Yatsukahagi. The fall of the Yatsukahagi and their leader Tenma Yato allowed Hajun to submit the World under his Law, throwing the Universe in chaos. Sakuya and her brother would be ambushed only to survive the onslaught and liberate themselves from Hajun desire which would lead to his fall. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Sakuya Kyougetsu, formerly Helga Ehrenburg. Origin: Kajiri Kamui Kagura. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown Classification: Human, “Demon” (Considered as one by others due to the nature of her distortion), Princess of Calamity, Member of the Eastern Expedition Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Unknown), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Via Magatsukai. Can curse her enemies with bad luck, causing them to have unfavorable events and actions go against them such as causing them to make a misstep in their movements to having lightning strike them from above), Forcefield Creation (Uho-hou is a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weakness points) and Limited Attack Reflection (Said barrier will change the direction of any attack in their blind spots ensuring their safety), Resistance to Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, and Conceptual attacks, Absorption (Can absorb misfortune and redirect it towards her enemies). Attack Potency: Unknown (While she never fought, it should be noted her Distortion value is higher than both her brother and Habaki's, thus making the power of her Distortion much deadlier). Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown. Striking Strength: Unknown. Durability: Unknown (She never fought and the only damage she receives is the one made by Magatsuki that her own brother uses). Stamina: Unknown. Range: Unknown with Magatsuki. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: She is experienced in using her Magatsuki and has some knowledge about concepts like the Singularities. Weaknesses: Magatsuki causes a rebounding effect on her brother, Keishirou, and does damage to him to correct the causation caused by it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'緊縛 (Kinbaku):' A technique used to seal Distortions, it was created to supress the catastrophic destruction wrought by star of bad fortune held inside Sakuya's body. Due to her high Distortion value (10), Yakou needed to amplify the effects of this technique by knitting together the fibers of a sacred tree that was more than 1,000 years old and the hair of hundreds of woman in their last month of pregnancy with bloody runes. This multi-layered seal is powerful enough to completely isolate Sakuya from all external dangers. It should be noted however that Sakuya is capable of overpowering the seal, unleashing her distortion. * Magatsuki: Sakuya's Distortion. When activated, it allows her to absorb misfortune around her and then redirect it towards her foes, cursing them with bad luck. Magatsuki can also cause extremely improbable events to happen in her favor, such as causing lightning to strike her foes in the middle of a snowstorm. Her Distortion, due to her containing the highest value (10) in comparison to other distortion users like Habaki Sakagami (7) or her brother (6), is much dangerous, capable of brining calamities and disasters that is far beyond what her family has ever triggered and because of this, she is restrained in various amount of fields, such as her clothes, hairdressing, the way she breathes and the way she cuts her nails. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Kajiri Kamui Kagura Category:Eastern Expedition Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Curse Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Unknown Tier